The Walking Dead
by TheAveon12
Summary: My name is David Craddock I was a fireman was...


**Chapter 1: Days are all the same… their life and death**

July 1st 2013

David woke sitting up on a hospital bed. He tried sitting up but his chest hurt too much to move. He leaned back on the bed trying to remember what happened to him, all he could remember was the burning house and the girl inside. He hoped he got her out of there. Then he noticed that the window was shattered covered in blood as if someone had jumped out of it or pushed. He also wondered where everyone was the nurses and doctors; he was getting thirsty by now if he wouldn't move out of the bed he would properly die of dehydration. So gradually he sat up to notice that the room beside the glass were loads of medical papers of some sort like they were being moved. He started to sit up and walk to the bathroom trying to avoid the glass on the ground by walking on the other side of the bed.

When he got to the bathroom the water wasn't running but the water in the sink so he began to drink the water; when he was finished he decided to go outside his room there were dead bodies littering the corridors. He ran to the closest the exit which was the front door which was bored up so he decided to find another exit at the back of the hospital. It wasn't just his corridor that was filled with bodies all the corridors he walked down were filled with bodies. All of the bodies he had seen all had bullet holes on them which worried him that Stuart or Amelia could be one of them; he didn't recognise any of the bodies which was good. When he got to the back door he could he moaning coming from the behind a boarded up door he walked towards the door then he said to the person behind it 'Hello… what happened to this place.' The moaning turned into a growl and started to try pushing the door down. David quickly left the hospital after watching the door become more and more lose every second it pushed against it.

The sunlight hurt his eyes when he came into some fresh air he started to realise that the hospital wasn't the only place that was dead the entire city that he was in was dead. He wondered down into a clothes shop to get some new clothes since his clothes were slightly burnt from trying to save the girl in the fire. Afterwards he realized that he was going to start to get hungry he didn't see any supermarkets of café's so he decided to walk into a house and find some food. The front door was locked so he had to try to jump over the gate to get in unfortunately the gate was too big to jump over so he got the rubbish bin and jumped on that to try to get over. Unfortunately when he got his first leg over the rubbish bin started to roll forwards so he had to jump over quickly but when landed his leg went straight into a garden gnomes had and it was cut and started to bleed out.

When he got inside the garden there was big oak tree with a tree house in the middle of it and a fire truck on the lawn. He advanced towards the house trying not to think of a kid being mixed up in all of this; when he got inside the place looked as if it had been ransacked by robbers the TV was tipped over cupboards were wide open and the chairs had all been knocked over. Then he looked inside the kitchen in there was a pool of blood but there was no body which made him assume that whoever's blood this was went to the hospital. When he got to the phone there was 2 new messages on it so he pressed the play button which had a women speaking 'Hi Sarah just wanted you to know that we may be stuck in London for a couple of days some psycho tried to come at him and he's in hospital for the next couple of days thank you for taking care of Jason and I promise we will be back before the end of your Holiday.'

The second message was a lot worse 'Jason if you can here this call the police that's 999 we love you…we love you…' Then in the kitchen a walkie talkie started making noises; David picked it up and said 'Hello is there anyone there?' about 5 seconds later he got a responds from a 9 or 8 year old boy 'You need to stay quiet or she'll hear you.' David said to him 'Is your name Jason.' He replied 'Yes it is how did you know?' David replied 'I heard your mom on the phone talking about you; were are you right now?' Jason said 'I'm up in my tree house they can't get me from here.' David asked 'Who can't get you.' Jason screamed and shouted 'Behind you!'

David turned around to see a rotten dead corpse walk towards and lunged at him luckily he managed to throw it back towards the fridge he started to run to the back door until he slipped in the pool of blood and hit his head on the island. The walker had already start to stand up; David had to crawl his way back to the back door as the walker advanced Jason ran to the back door with a hammer he flung the glass door open and gave it to David by know the walker was running towards him. He stood up hit the walker on the side of the head with the hammer and the walker fell to the ground David then continued to bash it's brains in until it was dead afterwards he stood up and said to Jason 'Hi there.' Jason took a step back to avoid the blood and said to him 'Did you kill it?' trying not to scare him too much he said 'I think something else did before me.' He looked at David with reassuring eyes 'We need to find somewhere safe do you have any food or bandages.' He asked Jason. 'Not much food but we have some bandages in the cabinet also we can take my parent's car to go looking for them.' David said 'Um… sure yeah can you go get the bandages whilst I get the car keys.' 'Ok.' said Jason. So they both split off to go find there items then they were off in a car into a zombie apocalypse.


End file.
